Ketika Bella Harus Memilih
by Leopolda von Eisenhauer
Summary: Cinta Bella terhadap Edward jelas tidak perlu diragukan lagi, tetapi bagaimana jadinya jika semua orang yang Bella sayangi menentang hubungannya dengan Edward ?
1. Chapter 1

"Edward !!!"

Lagi-lagi Bella harus terjaga dari tidurnya karena mimpi tentang Edward. Suara langkah berat Charlie terdengar mendekati kamar Bella.

"Bella, ada apa?" tanya Charlie sambil menyalakan lampu kamar Bella.

"Maaf Dad ... aku hanya bermimpi buruk." Bella tertunduk, tak berani menatap Charlie.

"Baiklah, cepat tidur atau besok kau akan kesiangan."

"Terima kasih, Dad."

Charlie mematikan lampu kamar Bella dan kembali ke kamarnya.

***

"KRIIIIINGGGG!!!!" alarm berbunyi tepat pada pukul 7.

Bella bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi dan turun untuk sarapan bersama Charlie.

"Selamat pagi, Dad" sapa Bella dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

"Pagi, Bella. Hari ini aku memasak spaghetti untukmu."

"Umh, sebenarnya kau tak perlu repot-repot, Dad. Aku bisa memasaknya sendiri." Hidung Bella mengernyit mencium aroma masakan Charlie yang sangat kacau.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bella."

"Terima kasih, Dad."

Cepat-cepat Bella menghabiskan spaghettinya, ia tak ingin mengecewakan Charlie yang telah berusaha memasakkan sarapan untuknya. Tak berapa lama...

"Dad, aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Bella!"

"Tentu, Dad." Bella mengecup kening Charlie dan bergegas keluar rumah.

Dengan semangat, Bella menggapai truknya lalu duduk di bangku pengemudi. Sejenak Bella terdiam, membayangkan di sekolah nanti ia akan bertemu Edward, pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. _Well_, sejujurnya Bella jatuh cinta pada Edward sejak pandangan pertama. Tetapi Edward sangat cuek dan terkesan tidak pernah peduli terhadap apapun dan siapapun. Terkadang Bella kesal dengan sifat Edward yang seperti itu.

Setibanya di sekolah, Bella langsung memarkirkan kendaraannya di tempat biasa.

"Pagi, Bella" sapa Mike yang juga baru saja memarkirkan kendaraannya.

"Pagi, Mike" Bella balas menyapa sambil menyiapkan peralatan sekolahnya yang memang ia tinggal di truk.

"Kau terlihat sangat ceria, Bella." Mike mencoba mengajak ngobrol Bella sambil berjalan ke kelas Biologi.

"Yeah Mike, tentu saja." Bella menjawab sambil tersipu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Bella? Maukah kau berbagi cerita denganku?" Mike penasaran.

"Maaf Mike, tapi ......"

"Ya ya, aku mengerti. Ini pasti tentang si 'anak dokter terkaya' di Forks itu kan?"

"Mike!!!" Bella merengut. Sejujurnya Bella sangat tidak suka ketika Mike memanggil Edward dengan sebutan seperti itu.

"Maaf, Bella."

Bella dan Mike hanya terdiam hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di kelas biologi. Edward sudah tiba di kelas lebih dulu, segera Bella menempatkan diri duduk di bangku sebelah Edward.

"Hai Edward!!!" sapa Bella riang.

"Hai Bella." Edward balas menyapa Bella dengan santai.

Dalam hati, Bella terus memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menarik perhatian Edward. Dan akhirnya muncullah satu ide konyol dalam benak Bella.

"Aw!!!" Bella meringis sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ada apa Bella?" Edward terlihat sedikit panik.

"Perutku sakit sekali." Bella terus memegangi perutnya sambil berpura-pura menahan sakit. Dan kemudian Mike sudah berada di samping Bella.

"Ada apa Bella?" tanya Mike khawatir. Bella tidak menjawab, dalam hati ia mengutuk Mike yang telah merusak sandiwaranya.

"Hei, kau apakan dia???!!!" bentak Mike kepada Edward.

"Tidak Mike, aku tidak apa-apa." Bella segera menjawab.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan, Bella?" tanya Mike serius, ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Bella.

"Tidak, aku tidak butuh apa-apa, Mike. Mungkin sebentar lagi sakit perut ini juga hilang." Bella menenangkan Mike.

"Baiklah, kalau kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja aku, ok!" Mike kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Hancurlah sudah sandiwara Bella, kini ia tidak berpura-pura sakit lagi. Wajahnya sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Lalu Edward berkata.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa panggil Mike. Ia bersedia melayani apapun kebutuhanmu." Edward mengulang perkataan Mike sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku belakang, tempat Mike duduk.

"Ugh, dasar bodoh! Sebenarnya aku mau kau yang menawarkan diri seperti itu. Bukan Mike Newton!" gerutu Bella dalam hati.

***

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, dan akhirnya sekolah hari ini pun selesai. Bella melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal. _Well_, kecepatan maksimal yang mampu ditempuh oleh truk tuanya. Setibanya di rumah, Bella melempar tas sekolahnya ke lantai, lalu berbaring di sofa. Dan ...

"Aduh!!! apa ini?" Bella meringis memegangi kepalanya. Ia melihat buku telepon tergeletak di sebelah bantal tempat ia berbaring tadi.

"Ugh, pasti ini milik Charlie!" gerutu Bella sambil melempar buku telepon itu ke lantai. Lalu ia kembali berbaring di sofa. Setelah beberapa saat, Bella kembali memperhatikan buku telepon yang ia buang ke lantai tadi, dan tiba-tiba...

"Oh my Gosh! Aku tak menyangka ternyata Charlie menyimpan semua nomor telepon warga Forks, Bahkan dengan nomor telepeon selulernya!!!" Pekik Bella sambil meraih buku telepon yang dimaksud. Segera ia mencari alfabet "C".

"Cullen Alice ... Cullen Carlisle ........ and Cullen Edward!!!" Bella kegirangan ketika menemukan nama orang yang dicintainya tercantum dalam buku telepon itu. Segera ia menyalin nomor telepon seluler Edward dalam hapenya.

"Ok! Nanti malam akan ku jalankan rencanaku." gumam Bella sambil tersenyum.


	2. Chapter 2

Malam harinya ...

Bella mengirim pesan singkat kepada Edward.

**_Hay! Boleh kenalan?_**

Tak lama kemudian, handphone Bella berdering ...

**_Boleh._**

"Ugh, cuek banget sih dia!" omel Bella dalam hati.

**_Nama kamu siapa?_**

Tak lama berselang...

**_Robert._**

"Pakai nama palsu rupanya dia. Kalau begitu aku juga deh."

Hay Robert! aku Kristen. Panggil aja Kris.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu, Robert alias Edward tidak lagi membalas SMS dari Bella.

"Kenapa tidak dibalas ya? Ya sudahlah, biar besok aku hubungi lagi dia." Gumam Bella.

***

Keesokan harinya saat istirahat, seperti biasa Bella, Jessica, Mike dll makan siang bersama di cafe Forks High school.

"Hei, tidakkah kalian merasa ada yang kurang disini?" tanya Mike tiba-tiba.

"Ya, hari ini Ben sedang tidak enak badan." Jawab Angela.

"Tidak. Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku." Sergah Mike.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Jessica penasaran.

"Keluarga Cullen." Akhirnya Eric angkat bicara.

"Huh, memang biasanya seperti itu kan disaat langit cerah." Jawab Jessica acuh.

Ya, benar. Hari ini Cullen bersaudara tidak masuk sekolah. Pantas saja Bella merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang pada hari ini. Kemudian, tak berapa lama handphone Bella berdering...

"Oh my God!" teriak Bella.

"Ada apa, Bella?" tanya Eric khawatir.

"Umh, tidak ada apa-apa." Dusta Bella.

Kemudian, Angela sahabat yang cukup dekat dengan Bella, _well_ jika dibandingkan dengan Jessica, berbisik pelan kepadanya...

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Bella?"

"Edward meneleponku." Bella balas berbisik.

"Lalu mengapa tidak kau terima?"

"A...Aku...Eeehhh, anu..."

"Kau _grogi_ ya? Haha, tak apa Bella. Terima saja." Angela meyakinkannya.

"Baiklah."

Lalu Bella sedikit menjauh dari kelompok Jessica dan menerima telepon dari Edward.

"Hallo, Kris." Sapa Edward dari seberang sana.

"Hay Robert!" jawab Bella.

"Umh, sedang dimana?" tanya Edward santai.

"Aku di sekolah." Jawab Bella dengan suara sedikit gugup.

"Oh, _come on_, Kris. Rileks aja." Kata Edward diiringi tawa di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ya, aku memang rileks." Dusta Bella.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong ya." Komentar Edward.

Bella tidak menjawab, mukanya merah padam.

"Kris? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Edward sedikit khawatir.

"I..ya. Iya. Aku baik-baik saja." Lagi-lagi Bella berbohong.

"Syukurlah, aku kira kau pingsan karena malu. Hahahaha." Goda Edward.

"Ternyata, Edward yang selama ini terkenal _cool_ dan cuek memiliki selera humor juga." Batin Bella.

"Kris?"

"Ya."

"Umh, baiklah. Mungkin kau masih sedikit malu-malu. Nanti ku hubungi lagi ya. Bye!" Edward menutup percakapan mereka.

"Bye!"

Saat pelajaran Bahasa Spanyol, Angela menempatkan diri di samping Bella. Ia ingin tahu apa saja yang diobrolkan Bella dan Edward tadi.

"Hai Bella!" sapa Angela.

"Hai Angela!" jawab Bella riang.

"Kau terlihat sangat ceria, Bella."

"Ya, memang."

"Maukah kau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Tentu, Angela."

Kemudian Bella menceritakan segalanya kepada Angela, mulai dari SMS yang ia kirim kemarin kepada Edward sampai percakapan mereka di telepon saat istirahat tadi.

"Wow, _really?_ Aku tak menyangka ternyata Edward orangnya seperti itu." Komentar Angela.

"Ya, aku juga tadinya berpikir dia sangat tidak peduli, tetapi ternyata dia lucu juga." Bella menanggapi komentar Angela.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Umh, aku juga belum tau. Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Baiklah, semoga sukses, Bella."

"Terima kasih."

Setibanya di rumah, Bella segera naik ke kamarnya dan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru Biologi tadi. Setelah itu, ia menyiapkan makan malam untuk Charlie.

"Hay, Dad!" sapa Bella girang.

"Hei Bella, kau terlihat sangat gembira, Nak." Charlie membalas sapaan Bella.

"Ah, tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaan Dad saja."

"Umh, _well_, bagaimana harimu, Bella?" Charlie selalu mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama setiap hari kepada Bella setelah ia tiba di rumah.

"Seperti biasa saja, Dad. Kau bagaimana?"

"Ya, sama seperti biasa juga."

"Ini, ku masakkan pasta dan hamburger kesukaanmu, Dad."

"Wow, tumben. _but_, terima kasih, Nak."

"_You're welcome_."

Saat hendak tidur, Bella dikejutkan oleh suara dering SMS handphone nya. Segera, Bella meraih handphone nya yang terletak di meja dan membaca isi SMSnya. Sesaat kemudian, ia terlonjak kaget. Bukan karena Edward yang mengirim pesan itu, melainkan isi pesan tersebut.


End file.
